The Many Mistakes of an Old Man
by Lolerator
Summary: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is the Leader of the Light and a role-model to almost everybody... But not everything is as it seems in his life. Namely, the fact that he has a tendency to manipulate and lie to his 'pawns'. What could possibly go wrong when the King Pawn - Harry Potter - finds out? And remember, it's all for the Greater Good! Bash! Dumbles. See inside!
1. Prologue (kind of)

**_IMPERIO! YOU SHALL READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

**_HEYY PEEPS! So, this is my new fic! As I said I hoped to do, this is (obviously) a Super!Harry fic, with lots of Manipulative!Dumbledore, and consequently heaps of Dumbles bashing. (As much as I like him, ol' Dumbles made one too many mistakes, in my eyes, to have them classed as mistakes, the twinkling fool.) Anyway, this fic first takes place when Harry goes back to the Dursleys' for the summer after his fifth year. I don't know how long it will last for, but I'm hoping this fic will be quite long._**

**_Sorry to keep going on, but I just wanted to say, for anyone interested, I WILL NOT be giving up on The Prankster Kings Have Been Over Throned. If, however, I do not update within the next two weeks, I will put it up for adoption, just in case you're interested. So I guess then, if I don't update then I am giving up on it... Eh._**

**_Last thing: thank you to Bellamort500 for helping me choose the title! (I really am crud at choosing! XD)_**

**_Thank you if you do read my excessively-long A/Ns, I'm really chatty! ONWARDS!_**

* * *

Harry Potter stared, unmoving, at the undecorated wall of the smallest bedroom in Number 4, Privet Drive, remembering the events that had taken place in the car ride back 'home' after being picked up by his aunt and uncle from King's Cross.

The 15-year-old **_(A/N - 15 or 16?)_** sighed, earning the attention of his uncle, Vernon Dursley, who was currently prattling on about drills. "What, boy? You have something better to say?" Vernon growled, snapping Harry out of his daze. Harry wasn't going to answer until he saw the blood slowly creeping into his uncle's face - a sure warning sign.

The young wizard sighed again. "What do you want me to say, uncle?" Harry asked patiently.

The redness was now moving at a faster pace now. "What happened at your freak school this year, Potter?"

Harry scowled and turned back to the scenery rolling by.

"Freak!" Vernon barked. "I asked you a question! ANSWER IT!"

Harry's anger levels were rising - quickly. Vernon, unfortunately for him, didn't catch this, as he raised his hand to strike Harry.

"DO NOT HIT ME!" Harry roared. Vernon was only slightly cowed, but then, Vernon Dursley wasn't an easily intimidated man.

"You want to know what's happened to me this year, do you, Vernon? Well, let's start from the dementor attack," Harry's voice was barely louder than a whisper, yet it carried around the silent car. A haunted look in his eyes, the young wizard continued. "The Ministry of Magic," Harry ignored the flinches from his 'family', "sent two dementors after me, creatures that can suck a person's soul out of their body, to try to prosecute me for performing underage magic." Another round of flinching. "I was then given a trial in front of the entire Wizengamot. I am only here and not in Azkaban because my Headmaster, who is an influential person in the Wizarding World," some more flinching, to which Harry rolled his eyes, "saved me. And then he ignored me for the rest of the year.

"Some crazed Ministry woman then gave me detentions for trying to tell people that Voldemort has returned, which the Ministry is denying, and making me write in my own blood." Harry lifted up his left hand, showing the pearly-white scars on the back of his hand, clearly reading the words, _'I must not tell lies'_. Petunia blanched.

"And then, to top off my _brilliant_," Harry bit out the sarcastic word, "year, my wrongfully-accused godfather, whom I barely knew, was killed. Sirius Black. I assume you've heard the name?" Harry asked rhetorically. Of course the Dursleys had heard of the infamous 'murderer' Sirius Black. Their eyes widened in fear.

"Does that answer your question?"

Harry went back to staring blankly out of the window. The entire car was stunned into silence.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was silent after his rant. And now, staring at his plain bedroom wall, Harry was thankful for that. He didn't know if he could've contained his anger if Vernon had said anything negative.

Suddenly realising that some needs needed taking care of, Harry got up to walk to the bathroom. On his way out, he saw the clock and started. _12:06?!_, he thought. _Well,_ he then added to himself, _at least I now have unrestricted access to the kitchen_. Harry's belly rumbled in agreement, reminding him that he had eaten nothing since a meager pumpkin pasty on the Hogwarts Express.

Fixing himself a ham sandwich, Harry sat on the spotless counter (Petunia would have a fit if she knew) and looked out at the navy blue sky. Only the brightest few stars were visible due to the bright orange lighting of Little Whinging.

And... What was that speck in the dark sky, coming closer and closer to Privet Drive?...

An owl.

Harry immediately jumped off of the counter to open the window. The owl soared gracefully through, thankfully receiving the bowl of water and bread crusts that Harry had presented it with a quiet hoot.

While the unknown owl refreshed itself, Harry opened the blue wax seal and read the letter inside the envelope.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It is with my deepest sympathy and regret that I tell you that you are required to be at the reading of Sirius Black's will. The reading will take place at 3 p.m. on Saturday 1st of July._

_On a more personal note, Mr Potter, there is something else that we goblins would like to tell you, against the wishes of Professor Dumbledore. I will meet you in my office after the reading. All will be explained there._

_May your investments be wise and your gold flow,_

_Ragnok_

_(Head Goblin and Director of Gringotts Bank)_

* * *

**_Okay, so this is a kind-of prologue, but sorry that it's not much._**

**_Question: does anyone know a good, well, 'farewell' that I can use for the goblins? As you can see, I used "May your investments be wise and your gold flow", but I don't know if there is a specific, uh, saying... Any help?..._**

**_I know I say this all the time, but..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_-Lolerator xx_**


	2. Gringotts and Wills

_**OMG I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! Well, I did not wake up this morning to find out that I was J. , no matter how much I wished. (Nope, I had to sit through Geography and Drama instead. How FUN.)**_

_**Anyways, THIS IS IMPORTANT! For anyone who is reading my other ongoing story, The Prankster Kings Have Been Over Throned, I will update that every other weekend, whereas I will update this fic every weekend. Or, at least, I will try to. I do hope that for my next chapter I won't have to do an A/N (apart from thanking my wonderful reviewers!).**_

_**Talking of that, my reviewers &amp; responses (henceforth known as R&amp;R - kind of ironic, you could say) are at the bottom!**_

* * *

Harry's startling green eyes dimmed with sadness while reading the letter - until he reached the final part. He frowned. What was so important that the head goblin, of all people needed to speak to him about it? And why didn't Dumbledore not want him to know?

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Harry stretched and yawned just as the glowing sun peeked over the roofs of the houses opposite. He had had a most wonderful dream - instead of his usual nightmare of Sirius falling through the Veil, he was sat in a meadow, just lying there on the fields of daisies. It was a rather refreshing - and most definitely welcomed - change.

After a quick shower, Harry trudged downstairs to make breakfast. Just as he set his uncle's coffee on the table, Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen, blanching when she spotted her nephew.

"Morning," Harry said politely. Petunia nodded in response and began sipping at her perfectly-made tea, peeking over the fences of the neighbours while she did.

Harry shook his head in amusement. Old habits died hard.

After breakfast, Harry started studying. (In their haste to get out of their nephew's way, Petunia and Vernon forgot to lock away Harry's school books upon arriving back at Privet Drive.)

Opening _'Wards and Other Useful Privacy Charms',_ Harry immersed himself in the pages. He was fascinated by the unique magic.

* * *

The next week flew by in a haze of studying. And before Harry knew it, he woke on the day of the reading of Sirius' will.

The Gryffindor took a shower and awkwardly sat on his bed, eating a bacon sandwich. _**(A/N: I'm not sure if bacon sandwiches are just a British thing or not, but TRY THEM! They are soooo nice.)**_ He still hadn't worked out a way to get into Gringotts.

As if someone had been answering his thoughts, a small sheet of parchment appeared on his desk. Setting the empty plate aside, Harry picked up the note and read:

_This is a goblin-made portkey that will take you to Gringotts. It cannot be traced by wizards, so make the most of your freedom. The activation word is 'investment'. _

_-Ragnok_

And, with the muttered word, Harry was whisked away.

* * *

This portkey, Harry noted with a grin, is much smoother than the wizard-made ones.

Not needing to steady himself on his feet (unlike usual), Harry took in his surroundings. He was standing in a long room with a oak table running through the middle. Torches on the stone walls provided low, flickering light.

Suddenly realizing why he was here, Harry's grin slid off his face.

A firm hand on his shoulder made him jump. "You miss him, don't you," a soft, sad voice murmured.

Harry turned around to see the familiar face of Remus Lupin, except a tad more aged and grey. Harry gave a sad smile to the last living testimony of the (true) Marauders, before pulling him into a fierce hug.

Once the pair was seated, Harry looked around at the table. There were a few recognized faces - such as Tonks, who had her hair coloured black for the occasion - but at the head of the table stood a tall man with slightly curled grey hair, piercing blue eyes and a rather prominent nose. The unknown wizard nodded at him, and Harry nodded politely back.

A loud creaking sound was heard in the hall, and the adults stood, their hands making a cross in front of their chests. Harry, out of curiosity, did the same but with a baffled expression on his face. Next to him, Remus watched the younger wizard's antics with a rueful smile.

"Ah, Harry Potter. May your investments be wise and your gold flow," a rough voice spoke, reminding Harry briefly of Mad-Eye Moody.

The raven-haired wizard turned to face the source of the voice, and saw a grinning goblin. Much like the ones he had seen before, this goblin had sharp teeth and nails, but also had kinder eyes - eyes that were currently sparkling with amusement.

"Uh... You too, sir," Harry said awkwardly, flushing red.

The goblin chuckled - a deep, booming sound - before introducing himself. "Ragnok," he said, making the same cross as the others and bowing.

Everyone sat back down, including Ragnok.

"So, let's get this started with," the head goblin boomed. "This is Mr Sanford Smythe," Ragnok indicated to the grey-haired man to his left, who bowed his head, "the Black family solicitor."

Mr Smythe stood with grace. "Good morning everybody," he received a chorus of 'Morning' back. "We are here today to hear Sirius Black's will. Without further ado..." Mr Smythe opened his black briefcase, and out floated an almost-exact replica of Sirius Black.

Harry only just managed to bite back his sob at seeing his dead godfather.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, am of sound mind and health.

"Eugh, now that legal stuff is outta the way, let's skip to the good stuff!

"So, to my godson, Harry James Potter, I leave all of the Black family estates and wealth. Everything will be transferred into the Potter family vault," this made Harry frown. What Potter vault? As far as he knew, he only had his trust vault, "but be careful, kiddo. The Blacks are notorious for being dark, so go with Moony when you want to go into your vault.

"Talking of that, I leave all of my personal wealth and 12 Grimmauld Place. Do whatever you want with it, ol' pal.

"To my cousin, _Nymphadora_," the hologram of Sirius grinned, while Tonks muttered under her breath, "Annabella Tonks, I leave half a million Galleons. Oh, and Nymphy, save some for your parents, will ya?

"That's about it. Before I go, Moony and Prongslet; please, please do not feel guilty about my death. Yes, I know you probably are, you foolish, loveable people." The two addressed wizards hung their heads sheepishly. "I like to think I went down with a bang, but if not, give them he'll from ol' Paddy. In fact, do that anyway.

"And that's it, peeps! Peace out!" With a last grin and wave, the holographic Sirius faded out of existence.

After the rest of the legal stuff was out of the way, Ragnok beckoned Harry (and Remus, much to the pair's confusion) into his office.

* * *

**_Like? Hate? Tell Auntie Cookie how ya feel!_**

**_So, yup, I made up all of the legal stuff off the top of my head. The "sound of mind and health" but was all I knew, and even then I wasn't sure._**

**_But anyway, THANK YOU to my reviewers! Here are your responses from yours truly:_**

**Bellamort500:****_ here's some more! :-)_**

**geetac: _thanks! :) _**

**LuckyCat1:_ I told you in a PM, so there's no need to write it here, but thank you for reviewing anyways! :) _**

**_Okay, to those lurkers out there (yes I know who you are!), please take those wonderful people's examples and REVIEW! _**

**_-Lolerator xx_**


	3. Vaults and Letters

After the rest of the legal stuff was out of the way, Ragnok beckoned Harry (and Remus, much to the pair's confusion) into his office.

The head goblin ushered them inside and indicated for them to sit in a armchair in front of his desk, while he rummaged around in the draw of his desk. Finally, he pulled out a large folder with a crest on seeing the crest, Remus gasped, obviously recognising it, but Harry frowned.

"Harry?" Remus asked, confused. "Don't you know what the crest is?"

As his best friend's son shook his head, the werewolf clenched his fists, an angry glint in his eyes.

Ragnok watched the exchange with a frown, followed by dawning realisation, on his face.

"Mr Potter," he said softly - or rather, as softly as a goblin could. "Have you ever been to the Potter family vault?"

Again, Harry shook his head. The goblin swelled with rage - a very scary look - before calming down. Ragnok sighed. "It seems I've got a lot of explaining to do, then.

"To put it bluntly, Mr. Potter, your magical guardian is Headmaster Dumbledore, who was supposed to inform you of the Potter family vaults at the age of 11. The Headmaster went against your parents' wills in doing this, a crime punishable here in the Wizarding World.

"Also, since you don't know about the Potter vault at the time, I find it very suspicious that a large sum of money is missing from the Potter family vault. Especially as only a Potter and their magical guardians are allowed to enter."

Harry blinked. Twice. "Can I go and see the vault, please?" Harry asked politely, not realising the werewolf about to be unleashed next to him.

Ragnok, however, saw Remus about to leave - presumably to rip the Headmaster to shreds - and stopped him. "Mr. Lupin, you are required to escort young Mr. Potter here to his vault," Ragnok said with a smirk. "Therefore, I would prefer it if you stayed here."

Remus was suitably shut up.

Two minutes later, the trio set off to the infamous cart for a dizzying ride (which, Harry noted while hanging onto the edge of the cart, was much longer than usual) to the Potter family vault.

When they finally got there, Remus was looking green and Harry was staring in awe at the magnificent sight before him.

Prancing elegantly around the Potter family crest, which looked like it was standing on the back of a bowing griffin, was three majestic lions. (One a lioness, one a cub and one a lion.) The lion had a wild mane, whereas the cub was starting to grow the same. Weirdly, the whole family seemed to be smiling, and the male lion looked like he was winking at Harry.

"Oh yeah," said a voice behind him. Remus stood next to Harry, rubbing his forehead and still looking queasy. "James told me about that. Apparently, the lions are charmed to act like each Potter, either born or married into the family, but only shows two generations. That would mean that the one with the crazy hair is James - oh, don't give me that look Prongs, you know it's the truth - the lioness is Lily and the little cub is you."

Harry smiled sadly at the wooden doors - which were holly, he assumed from the colour.

"Right, down to it then," Ragnok spoke up. "Mr. Potter, all you need to do is stroke the cub's head to enter. In order for Mr. Lupin to enter, you need to tell the griffin that he is."

Harry felt a little bit weird talking to a carving of a griffin, but did so anyway.

"Remus Lupin wishes to enter as well." The griffin nodded.

Harry then stroked the head of the cub - himself? - which giggled, before the doors simply melted away.

What Harry saw took his breath away.

Mountains and mountains of golden galleons were plied high, almost touching the tall ceiling; deadly looking goblin-made weapons and armour covered one wall; at the very back of the room (which was larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts) was many bookcases and priceless family heirlooms.

Remus chuckled. "I forgot to mention that the Potters are rich... Very rich."

Upon exploring the large vault, Harry realised there were many more doors leading into different rooms, the most notable reading, "Black Vault" and "Overflow". But, he decided, those were for looking at another day.

Harry's favourite part of the visit by far was looking at the heirlooms. There were many jewels and (strangely) wands of his ancestors, but Harry was careful not to touch these, wary of destroying something irreplaceable. (His visit to Ollivander's at the age of 11 still was clear in his mind.)

Eventually, Harry left the Potter vault with a few slim tomes (including '_1001 Household Charms Every Wizard and Witch Should Know_' and an early version of '_Hogwarts; A History_') and a weightless bag of galleons (courtesy of Remus).

* * *

Exhausted, Harry fell on his bed back at 4 Privet Drive after being Portkeyed back. His visit to the vault was much more tiring than he first anticipated.

Suddenly, Harry heard a tapping at his window.

"Will I ever get a break?" he muttered grouchily, but opened the window anyway.

Hedwig flew in with an excitable Pig and an intelligent-looking tawny owl. Hedwig gave Harry a reproachful look, making him assume that she heard his comment before he opened the window.

Giving the owls a treat and some water each, Harry relieved them of their burdens and sent them on their way. (Minus Hedwig, of course.)

Harry first read the note from the unknown owl, which was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry, _

_I do hope you are okay and your aunt and uncle are treating you well. _

_This is going to be a fairly short letter - I need to pack my bags because I'm going to France! - but I have enclosed a brochure about dealing with grief. I don't need to imagine that Sirius' death has hit you hard. While I'm on that subject, the booklet recommends talking to someone about the problem - so please write to me about it, Harry. _

_I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love, Hermione _

Harry scowled at the letter. He didn't need to "deal with his grief" - he was coping just fine! Although, he admitted to himself, it's no fun.

Next, Harry opened the short note brought by Pig. The handwriting was not familiar to Harry, but it was distinctly feminine.

_Harry, _

_It's me, Ginny! I imagine this is slightly awkward - I mean, we barely know each other - but just remember that I am here for you if you need me. _

_Anyway, now that's outta the way, I've sent a care package with Hedwig for you. It contains some of Mum's baking - she has made it her goal to "fatten you up" - some... items from Gred and Forge and some sweets from Ron. (The prat was going to write you a letter, but landed me the job instead. Not that I mind, but isn't he supposed to be your best mate?) _

_I think that's it, so... Bye! _

_From, Ginny _

_P.S. The twins say that some of the pranks need to be tested, and that they think your relatives will be perfect guinea pigs. _

Harry grinned at the letter before setting it aside to open the "care" package.

* * *

_**So, sorry this chapter took so long to put up! Oh, and I'm also sorry for the format of the last chapter - but it's all fixed now!**_

_**I wasn't too happy about the way this chapter was written, especially the letters, but there we go, I guess. **_

_**Also, I'm looking for a beta. If you're interested, just PM me! **_

_**Anyway, onto my FABULOUS reviewers! Thank you all so much!** _

**awrenraven** \- _yeah, thanks for pointing it out! I probably wouldn't have noticed if you didn't!_

**Bellamort500** \- _and your review brightened my day! :-)_

**poppabear11420** \- _yeah. But I've found a way around it now!_

**geetac** \- _thanks! :)_

**_Also thank you to my guest reviewers! _**

**_Now, please take these wonderful people's examples and REVIEW! :-) _**

**_-Lolerator xx_**


	4. Strange dreams and annoying godfathers

**_Sorry this update is late! But I'll save my rambling for the end (look forward to it, lol)... _**

**_The first five sentences are taken from page 710 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, which belongs to J.K. Rowling. In fact, anything you recognise does as well. (I would like to inform a guest reviewer - and anyone else who noted this - that I am thankful of you pointing out my non-existent disclaimers. But I do have one a general disclaimer on my profile, just in case I forget, which is very likely.) _**

* * *

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face...

And the scene changed.

Harry found himself standing in the middle of the lavishly-decorated Gryffindor common room.

But before he could frown, he heard an amused voice behind him.

"Well, hey pup."

Harry span around to see- "Sirius?!" he exclaimed incredulously.

Harry's dead godfather smiled softly, looking much healthier than when he died. Nodding, he opened his arms wide.

Harry almost stepped into them, but then he became suspicious. "How do I know that this is not a trick of Voldemort's?" he asked quietly.

"Constant vigilance, I see. Well, I am Padfoot and you are Prongslet," Sirius said with a sad grin. Nodding, Harry hugged Sirius. Both were crying openly.

Ten minutes later, they finally parted. "So," Harry frowned, wiping away his tears, "how come you're here? Not that I don't want to see you, of course. But aren't you dead?"

Sirius' normally-laughing face sobered. "I honestly don't know, but I do have a theory. I think, because I died through the Veil, I have a stronger tie to the living world, but I am definitely dead," he said.

"Does that mean that..." Harry started off hopefully, but then tailed off, embarrassed.

Sirius understood anyway. He nodded. "Yes. Harry, your parents are so, so proud of you. But Prongs said that you have to play more pranks, and that he loved the care package from the female Weasley..." Sirius winked, to which his godson blushed. "Lily slapped him for that."

"Good," Harry grumbled, but he was secretly thrilled about hearing a piece of information about his parents.

After a moment, Sirius cleared his throat. "I need to be going soon, pup, but I need to ask something of you..." He paused awkwardly. "Would you like it if I stayed in your head? I know how strange and awkward that sounds, but I don't know how else to say it..."

Harry, after breaking out of his shock, rolled his eyes. "Of course I would, Paddy. But only if you don't ramble like you did just now."

Sirius flushed red, but grinned happily anyway. "Okay then, I'll see ya in a moment, pup..."

After one last hug with his godfather, Harry woke up.

_'Well, this is awkward_,' said a voice in his head that definitely wasn't his.

"Sirius?..." Harry said tentatively.

'_Yup! We can speak to each other in your head, so you don't need to speak out loud.' _Harry would bet that his godfather was grinning._ 'I mean, how weird would that look in public? People would think you're a right nutter.' _

Harry would've snorted at that comment, but his body felt the need to remind itself of more pressing matters... Namely, whether he would make it to the bathroom or not.

Almost as if he was answering Harry's thoughts (and Harry thought there was a large possibility this was true), Sirius said, '_You can block me out, kiddo. I don't know how, but I think it would work if you imagined a wall with a door around your head. I'll walk out and open the door once you've, uh, finished.' _

Harry flushed red, but did so anyway.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed quickly.

Upon Sirius' insistence, Harry had taken to jogging to the park to practice martial arts and gymnastics. He also started working out at the local gym and, to Harry's complete embarrassment, ballet. (At first, Harry had outright refused to do that, but his godfather then pointed out that it would help with his agility.)

For the first few weeks in Harry's dreams, the pair talked about the Marauders' tales and pranking schemes, but they soon moved on to practicing dodging, duelling and Apparating (it took Harry quite a while to learn this). Sirius had also passed on his knowledge to Harry, meaning that he now had an entire Hogwarts education - plus some, due to Sirius' Auror training - under his belt.

Needless to say, come September the First, Harry was exhausted.

* * *

**_Okay, sorry it's short! This chapter was surprisingly easy to write, I just couldn't be bothered to do it and left it to the last minute. I hope it wasn't too fast-paced for you, but I don't want to dawdle. Just say if there's something wrong! _**

**_Anyway, I would (once again) like to say a massive THANK YOU to my wonderful, marvellous, fantastic, excellent, superb, stupendous reviewers! Seeing your reviews made my day! _**

**Scrappy8**: _glad you enjoyed it. :) _

**Guest**: _thank you for pointing it out! _

**Krazyfanfiction1**: _uh, do you mean in my writing or is that just a general question? If so, I guess you could chop carrots with the slicing hex or cut someone's throat open... (Gory, I know!) _

**Palitha**: _gracias! :) _

**geetac**: _ah, but that was - for me - a long chapter. Thanks anyway! _

**mumimeanjudy**: _thank you for answering! :D _

**stars90**: _very good! Are you in Slytherin on Pottermore by any chance?... ;) _

**angelallie15**: _thanks! (*blushes*) _

**squirtlee16**: _ah, you'll have to wait for that, I'm afraid! :) _

**_Once again, thank you to my reviewers; you are awesome sauce! And, as always, please review! (My ego needs stroking here! Lol.) _**

**_-Lolerator xx_**


	5. AN - I'm sorry!

**_I can just imagine all the disappointed faces of my faithful readers (I felt like putting 'minions' there instead...) when they realise that this isn't a chapter... I know. I'm sorry! _**

**_Just wanted to say that I'm going away on holiday tomorrow and I won't be back until the 19th. So I can't promise a chapter until then, but I'll try my best. _**

**_Unless I see you before then, have a happy Easter everyone! _**

**_-Lolerator xxx_**


	6. Peroxide Ferrets and Old Codgers

**_Umm... Hi?_**

**_Yuuuuup, I'm late... AGAIN. Has it really been over a month?... Apparently so._**

**_Well, anyway, I don't own Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling, 'Magic' by Bruce Springsteen, and nor do I own 'It's a Kind Of Magic' by Queen. So, yeah. I only own my (still rather unoriginal) ideas!_**

**_Enjoy, my minions..._**

* * *

The journey to King's Cross was... Interesting, to say the least. Harry spent it conversing (and plotting) with Sirius in his head, occasionally laughing out loud, much to the fear of the Dursleys. They had been paranoid almost all summer, due to Harry's seemingly random habit to prank. Especially Dudley, who had already sprouted a pig's tail and spent a whole week of acting like a dog (Sirius' idea), before Harry stopped concentrating on his tormented cousin.

Even so, the young Gryffindor felt a sense of relief at seeing the blank wall between platforms 9 and 10. With a falsely tearful goodbye to his relatives, he raced with new-found speed towards the wall (leaving said relatives with dropped jaws) and skidded to a halt when he crossed the barrier.

There, in all of its crimson glory, proudly stood the Hogwarts Express, occasionally spouting little clouds of steam over the bustling crowd of Platform 9 3/4. Harry sighed a little at seeing the familiar train, before straightening and boarding it, setting off to find a compartment.

A few moments later, the door slid open and a red-head peeked in. "May I sit here?" He said timidly. At Harry's welcoming nod, Ron Weasley opened the door further and packed away his battered trunk. Ron looked at Harry, not recognising him. But he did a double-take.

"Harry?!" Ron exclaimed. "Blimey, mate! You're looking fit!"

Harry DID look fit. After all, working long hours exercising for a whole summer tended to do that to a person. His hair was as unruly as ever, but now had golden tints to it. Also, he had got rid of his glasses (upon his godfather's insistence) and started using contact lenses instead. Now, Harry's emerald eyes were not enclosed in their glass prison, but glowing with power and - more often than not - mischief.

Harry laughed heartily, and stood to slap his best friend on the back.

When the two were settled, Harry took Ron up on his offer of a game of chess - after all, he had a bit more strategic knowledge now; he might as well use it! But before they could start, the compartment door slid open to show a prim, bushy-haired girl with a freckled, red-headed female peeking over her shoulder. At the sight of the boys, they both grinned and stepped inside.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione Granger squeezed her two best friends (choking them half-to-death while she was at it). Ginny Weasley took a much more calm approach (for Harry, at least), gently hugging said boy, and slapping her brother upside the head.

"What did you leave me for?!" She yelled at her older sibling, who was shrinking into his seat at every word. After all, 'Ickle Gin-Gin' didn't look so ickle anymore with her hands on her hips... In fact, she looked a lot like the formidable Weasley Matriarch...

"Um... Uh... I-I..." Ron stammered.

"You WHAT, Ronald?" Ginny said dangerously.

She continued to torment her brother for a few moments, before apparently losing interest, and opting to whisper and giggle with Hermione in the corner. The males rolled their eyes and finally got around to the game of chess.

A few hours later - after they had all stuffed their faces with snacks from the trolley - the group's peace was interrupted.

"Oh, look," a voice said lazily, "if it isn't Saint Potter, two weasels and a mud blood."

Harry didn't even need Sirius to growl,_ "*That little ferret...*"_ inside his head - he would recognise the pompous voice of Draco Malfoy any day. "I was wondering when you would pay us a visit, Malfoy."

Said Slytherin raised a delicate, blonde eyebrow at the Boy-Who-Lived. "It's tradition, Potter. Besides, I wouldn't pass up a chance to hex you any time."

Strangely, Hermione was quiet during the arch-enemies' exchange, something that Harry picked up on. But he wouldn't question her until later... Ron was getting annoyed.

Thankfully, Ginny had the foresight to send a bat-bogey hex at Malfoy before her brother got too worked up and, as he rolled around the hallway in agony, shut the door firmly after Malfoy.

Ginny sat down calmly, as if nothing had happened. "So, Harry, what did you do with the 'care package' I sent? I do hope your dear family enjoyed it."

"Well..." Harry started.

****FLASHBACK****

Aunt Petunia eyed Harry suspiciously as he innocently sat down at the dinner table. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were already eating like there was no tomorrow, so they didn't see the mischievous gleam in the young wizard's eyes. Eventually, Petunia passed it off as a trick of the light. Something she would regret later on.

Harry slowly ate his bowl of cauliflower and melted cheese, watching his relatives closely, yet covertly.

_"*Any moment now...*" _Sirius muttered.

And then, suddenly, Vernon and Dudley opened their mouths and sang together,

_"I got a coin in your palm_

_I can make it disappear_

_I got a card up my sleeve_

_Name it and I'll pull it out your ear_

_I got a rabbit in the hat_

_If you wanna come and see _

_This is what will be_

_This is what will be."_

Meanwhile, Petunia looked on in horror, and when her husband and son stopped singing, she began,

_"It's a kind of magic,_

_It's a kind of magic,_

_A kind of magic,_

_One dream, one soul, one prize,_

_One goal, one golden glance of what should be,_

_It's a kind of magic,_

_One shaft of light that shows the way,_

_No mortal man can win this day,_

_It's a mind of magic..."_

A moment after Petunia clapped her hand over her mouth, all three Dursleys slumped onto the table.

****END FLASHBACK****

"And the-then," Harry spluttered out between laughs, "Vernon woke up a-and... His face was covered with melted cheese!" He finished, causing everyone in the compartment to laugh hysterically again.

* * *

A few hours later, the students - new and old - were comfortably seated at the four House tables, when Dumbledore stood up to greet everyone.

"Welcome back everyone, to another year at Hogwarts!" (_"*Damned old codger,*" _Sirius growled.) "And an especially warm welcome to our new first years! I'm sure you'll settle in to your new Houses soon.

"I know you are all looking forward to the feast, but first, I have some announcements for you all." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at everyone but a ever-so-slight frown appeared on his face when they swept past Harry (and Ginny, who was sitting quite close to him. Not that Harry was complaining, of course). "First, Mister Filch would like me to inform you..." Harry stopped listening after this.

A few hours later, and everyone was feeling pleasantly full and drowsy. "_*I wonder if he drugs our food?...*" _Harry wondered sleepily.

_"*Wouldn't put it past him,*" _Sirius muttered darkly.

"Now, children, that we are all fed and watered, our warm beds are calling. Off you trot!" Dumbledore shooed the students out of the Hall. (_"*What does he think we are, donkeys?*" _Harry grumbled.)

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looked out of the window across the darkened grounds, thinking (or meddling to everyone else) deeply. Something was different with Potter. And Dumbledore was determined to find out what.

One day, they will all understand that it was for the Greater Good...

* * *

**_Ooh! Something strange is going on between Hermione and Draco, Sirius and Harry are thoroughly pissed off with Dumbles, and Ginny and Harry are flirting! (Well, sorta.) Whatever will happen next?!_**

**_Well, you'll have to review to find out... ;)_**

**_Massive thank-yous to all of my reviewers! I don't have time to answer all of them, but I promise I will NEVER abandon a story! (It's all written down right there! You can hold me to my promise now...) I just enjoy taking extended writing holidays... ;P_**

**_As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my silly little story, and I'll see you next time! _**

**_-Lolerator xxx_**


	7. Paintings, catch-ups and blue eyes

**_Hi people!_**

**_Please forgive my utterly lazy arse, because that is what caused the lateness of this short chapter._**

**_And don't worry, I'll finish this story no matter what. Unless I die, or something depressing like that._**

**_Well, ANYWAY, here it is, folks! I'll save the rest of my waffling for the end. Enjoy..._**

* * *

Harry was so caught up in his work, he didn't notice Ginny slip through the door. In fact, it wasn't until Sirius muttered, "*_Ginny_,*" inside his head - along with her gasp - did he notice her presence.

Without looking up from the artwork he was creating, Harry cheerily said, "Hey Ginny!"

"Harry!" Ginny reprimanded him, clutching her chest in fright. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You did that to me," Harry shrugged cheekily.

The youngest Weasley child merely rolled her eyes, before moving to look over Harry's shoulder.

The boy in question sat back from his masterpiece. "So, Gin," he asked, "d'you like it?"

"Do I LIKE it?!" Ginny repeated in disbelief. "It's stunning, Harry!"

Indeed, the piece of art WAS stunning.

It depicted a quiet, peaceful meadow with the morning sun's rays playing peek-a-boo over the tops of the trees in the background, and cheerful flowers dotted around the lush grass. But, if you looked closely, the meadow and forest were full of life. Little fairies danced between flower petals; a red, regal-looking lion stretched out in the first moments of daylight; a green snake and a honey badger played tag in the grass, while a golden eagle swooped easily around the sky. However, there were four animals that stood out to Ginny...

_'A stag, a dog - where do I recognise that dog from? - a wolf and a rat. The other four creatures I understand, being the four house mascots, but do these of any significance to Harry, I wonder?...'_

Harry interrupted her musings by answering her thoughts. "Those -" he indicated to the animals charging each other through the thick forest, "- are the Marauders. The stag is James Potter; the dog is Sirius Black; the wolf is Remus Lupin; and the rat is Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh," Ginny had heard all about Pettigrew's tale, and didn't really know what to say to that.

Harry finished off the painting and broke the silence by informing Ginny that it was almost dinner time. Sure enough, the young Weasley's stomach rumbled loudly and the pair laughed, all tension disappearing.

* * *

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you for a while; are you gonna reform the DA this year?" Ginny asked, sitting up from the slouched position she was previously in.

Harry and Ginny had joined Ron, Hermione, Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown in the Room of Requirement after dinner for a small catch-up session. Lavender had seemed very interested in Harry's new look, much to Ginny and Ron's annoyance. And even though he was highly embarrassed, Harry managed to skirt around her questions and change the subject quickly. (Ron may of helped slightly by scooting closer to the excitable Gryffindor, effectively averting "Lav-Lav's" attention elsewhere.)

Harry blinked and digested what Ginny had just asked him. "Uh... I haven't really thought about it, Gin." (Lavender's ears practically perked up at hearing Harry's new nickname for Ginny.) "It didn't really work anyway, did it? Even though you, Luna, Hermione, Neville and Ron did a good job back in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius still died, didn't he?"

Suddenly, the tension in the room became thicker than ever. Not that Ginny noticed, as she continued her questions.

"I suppose, but you were a very good teacher, Harry, and we need someone to teach us how to defend ourselves. After all, if Umbridge was anything to go by, this year's DADA professor is bound to be crappy."

Hermione looked sharply at Ginny, and was about to reprimand her before Luna cut her off.

"You know," Luna said in her typical dreamy manner, "Ginny is correct. The baby Nargles told me so. They're very clever, you see."

Everyone stopped what little conversation was in the room to turn and stare at Luna who, for her part, just stared into space while twiddling her thumbs.

Then Sirius piped up, "*_damn, that's a strange child right there._*"

And Harry couldn't hold it back any longer. He burst out laughing, not believing his ears. And then everyone else joined in, while Luna blinked owlishly at all of them.

After the laughing fit (mostly) died down, Harry said in between snickers, "you know what, Ginny? I might re-form the DA. But this time, I think we should add in some Slytherins. Last year, we only had one or two, and they could really help with our tactics and so on."

Ron had barely opened his mouth to protest, before Hermione stood up and muttered, "I have homework to do."

A deathly silence followed her abrupt flight.

An hour later, the group split up, not knowing that a certain pair of blue eyes was following them.

* * *

**_Damn, that was tense. Lots of new revelations for the gang, and Hermione got a bit annoyed at Ron for (almost) speaking bad about Slytherins. They're alright, really. Especially when they're as hot as Draco Malfoy..._**

**_Sorry if it didn't live up to expectations. The second half of the chapter was kinda rushed, so... It probably sucked._**

**_When the next chapter comes out (and don't expect it to come out soon, either), it will hopefully have a bit more action in it._**

**_Right, so... Loads of you joined the party after last chapter, so THANK YOU to you lovely people!_**

**_Also, a massive thank you to my gorgeous reviewers! You people really brighten my day!_**

**_Tell me what you think in a review, and I'll see y'all in a while! Byyyeeeee!_**

**_\- Lolerator xx_**


	8. I LOVE YOU!

Okay, so this isn't a chapter, but I won't waste any more of your time and I'll cut to the chase.

This story is lacking direction, and each chapter is forced. Like, I'm not enjoying writing this as much as I have before. I have a vague plan for what I want to happen, but in between school and other hobbies (both of which take up 95% of my time, pretty much), I just don't have time for this. Or rather, I really am too lazy to do this.

I guess this is just a note to thank you for all of your support. All those reviews, faves and follows really mean something to me. People are actually bothering to read my content, which I find incredible and amazing and I am just so grateful for all of you guys! I know I tell you every chapter, and I shall tell you again: I LOVE YOU. 3

Yes, this is the end. Well, not of the story (technically), just me writing it. Actually, I wrote a paragraph I was gonna put in a later chapter (obviously, I'll never get around to that). Ya wanna see it? Here it is...

_"Over the next month, Harry and Ginny spent a lot of time simply bonding. Many evenings were spent underneath the stars, just talking; a few lazy afternoons saw the couple strolling around the Black Lake and having picnics with Draco and Hermione._

_One aspect of their relationship was not appreciated, however. The Hogwarts' Rumour Mill, as Harry called it, was notorious for jumbling up facts and turning them into complete fiction. For example, one interesting rumour was spread around Ravenclaw about Ginny slipping Harry a Love Potion. It took the Boy-Who-Lived over an hour to stop his girlfriend from hunting down Cho Chang, who was apparently the source of the rumour._

_All in all, it was a fairly uneventful month for the duo."_

Yea, I was gonna get Draco and Hermione together (#DRAMIONEFOREVA), but hey...

Thanks so, so, SOOO much for your incredible support again, guys. I realise that you might not understand why I've decided to do this, but really, it is gonna take a whole load of stress and pressure off of my shoulders. I will still be writing, just not long stories like I planned this one to be. You can read some of my other content if you wish.

Thank you to Bellamort500, too, for just being there and for being an amazing friend. Check out her forum, Plot Bunnies HQ, and I'll see you there. ;)

Lots of love,

-Lolerator xxxxxx


End file.
